Timber slashers are machines that are used to cut long trees into shorter length logs. In general, timber slashers are either mounted on a trailer or they sit on the ground with its own frame and no tires. Since past few decades, the swing style timber slasher has proven to be a labor-saving attachment for the forest industry. Often, they have 48″-84″ carbide tipped teeth that easily saw through muddy frozen trees. Therefore, many timber producers buy and depend on them to this day.
Many timber slashers rely on hydraulic power obtained from a log loader. The log loader is a separate machine which may be placed near a timber slasher. A log loader is a machine used to load and unload timber from log transportation vehicles and storage piles. The log loaders are often custom built with an extra dedicated hydraulic pump, valves, hoses, and other equipment required to power a saw of a timber slasher. The log loaders available in the market come with three options: no saw package, chain saw package, and circular saw package. If there is no saw, the machine is capable of loading logs only. With the separate chain saw option, operators are able to power a chain saw slasher, but they are slow, and dull easily and often. The circular saw is the fastest way to cut trees into pre-chosen shorter logs or pulp length pieces. Therefore, users often purchase log loaders with a circular saw package, so that it can power a timber slasher.
However, many timber producers today are having a hard time running their businesses due to adverse weather and economic conditions. They are still using older, outdated log loaders that have been paid for, and get the job done. But most of these outdated log loaders are not equipped to run a chain saw slasher or a top of the line productive circular saw attachment. It is very costly to add a chain saw hydraulic system to a “bare” log loader. Further, it is expensive and almost impossible to add a circular saw package to a machine after it has left the manufacturing factory. The swivel center port in the heart of a bare loader may have 5 ports. But a chain saw center swivel may have 7-8 ports with regular pump pressures and gallons per minute. Further, circular saws may need 11-13 ports at 65 gallons per minute to operate.
Therefore, a circular saw package on a log loader built at the factory is also available. These machines operate at higher pressures and may reach up to 75 gallons per minute. The flow from a dedicated pump through a center swivel through valves out the hoses to a hydraulic motor that rotates the circular saw. However, when users operate these machines, they take precious power from the log loader, thereby restricting its use for other duties. Therefore, during a cut, an operator is unable to do anything with the log loader until the circular saw exits the cut and goes back into the stand-by mode. Further, considerable heat buildup is created when making high volume (such as 100 gallons) of hydraulic oil travel around in a circuit. Yet further, the saw blade never stops rotating, it keeps running, waiting for the operator to swing it into the next cut. It uses momentum to power through the timber.
However, it is expensive to add the circular saw package at a factory. A lot of extra valves, electrical circuits, pumps, hoses, coolers, and electronics is needed to be installed in an already tightly packed area on the machine. Also, when such a machine experiences a catastrophic failure (such as in a pump or valve), the contaminated oil may be routed out to and back from the separate slasher, causing that machine to be infected (such as by metal in the oil).
Therefore, a timber slasher needs to be connected to only that log loader that is properly equipped from the factory to safely and efficiently operate the circular saw unit. When the log loader is down for repairs, the slasher can't be used as it needs the power derived from the loader to get it operating. Most manufacturers today offer the circular saw package on a large truck or a trailer mounted log loader. Some manufacturers provide a saw package built into a crawler mounted log loader. These machines are very versatile in the woods as they can be moved instantaneously during any part of the day. Further, they don't need to be exited down into a truck. However, in sub-zero weather, these machines may freeze up mechanically and physically in mud and snow. Also, trailer mounted rigs have to be moved by a skidder or another tractor even if it needs to go just a small distance (such as, 10 feet). Also note, a saw package installed on an excavator is not available anywhere. Some contractors may use their machine in the summer to build roads, load gravel, or for other general excavating. In the winter, when logging is advantageous, they convert their excavator into a log loader by removing the dirt bucket and installing a log grapple. Accordingly, one machine can be used 12 months a year. This is advantageous as they need just one machine instead of having two machines, which requires less investment, maintenance and repairs. However, such excavators cannot be used for cutting timber as they do not have a built-in saw package to power a slasher.
Further, some existing log loaders do not have ball valves installed in the bottom of the tank. Therefore, if a hose is blown away, the operator will lose all their hydraulic oil on the ground. While the pump is detached and being repaired, a diesel vacuum unit needs to be hooked up to hold the oil in the tank. It is expensive to carry a diesel-powered vacuum unit to maintain oil in the tank in case of a blown hose. Typically, only dealer's service trucks have them. Moreover, in the existing machines, debris or human error may cause the hydraulic lines to get damaged or get broken, causing oil spills and down time.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for logging which may allow an operator to upgrade a bare log loader with a productive circular saw. Further, the apparatus may not rely on power from a log loader, which allows for safer and more efficient operation. Yet further, a versatile apparatus is required that may operate with any excavator or log handling device to enable safe and efficient production of logs, pulp and firewood.
It is much safer to have one loader/slasher operator cutting of trees than two or three employees on the ground with rulers and chainsaws cutting by hand.
Many injuries and deaths have occurred by a loader operator who has his vision blocked by the boom when he rotates his machine.